Pancakes
by xCullenLoverx
Summary: Alice agrees for Bella to go to a party at Mike's. She makes a bad choice and some moves on Edward, and something with Emmett? read and find out! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT


**Pancakes**

"Hey Bella!" I heard Angela call, "Mikes having a party and wanted me to invite you, wanna go?" I stood trying to think of a lie _oh I can use Alice_.

"Well actually Ang, Alice an-"

"Bella, don't worry I already talked to Alice and she said you're not busy and it would be great for you to go!" she said excitedly.

"Well okay..." _Damn Alice _I thought. Ang hugged me and ran to her next class. The day passed slowly since Edward went hunting with Emmett. The final bell rang and I started walking for my car.

"Hey Bells, Ang said you could go, but she forgot to give you the details! I know it's last minute seeing as it is tomorrow so don't worry, I'll provide the drinks for you." He winked at me, "It's at my place so just be there around 9pm and have someone pick you up whenever!"

"Okay great Mike, see ya there." He stood there as I got in my truck and drove away. I could smell fresh baked cookies as I walked in the Cullen household. _Mmm _I moaned, and Esme motioned for me to have some.

"So dear, what happened at school today?" she asked.

"Well Alice said I would go to a party tomorrow at Mikes." She nodded

"Well that should be fun, are you excited?" I shook my head as she walked toward and wrapped her arms around me. "Well just try to have a good time and be careful and call any of us when you are ready to come home and we will come and get you!" she finished.

"Okay thanks." I said and started for our room.

I dropped my bag on the floor and flopped on the bed. I had barely closed my eyes as Alice bounded through the door.

"So Bella are you excited?" she bounced while I just glared at her. "Oh come on Bella you'll have lots of fun!"

"But Alice you guys won't be there." I whined,

"Bella you need time with normal people and human experiences!"

"Now you sound like Edward" I stated. She scowled as she got off the bed and headed for the closet. After a while of searching she decided on a black leather mini skirt and a silver sequined top. Thankfully the shoes were only some flats. Alice and I talked for a bit but Esme needed her for some chores so I started my homework. Around 10:30 Edward still wasn't back and I fell asleep on my books.

I felt something move on the bottom of the bed. I looked down and saw Edward trying to move a book from under my leg. My eyes shifted up to the clock that read 2:15am. Edwards face was suddenly blocking the numbers as he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Sorry love, we got back not too long ago and then I was having a talk with Alice."

"Aboh" I mumbled and he chuckled.

"What did you say love?"

"About?" I said more clearly,

"Your party" I groaned and rolled over as he started to hum my lullaby.

"Bella" I heard, "Bella love, you have to wake up." I put my hand to his face and pressed on his nose. "Darling, what are you doing?" he asked grabbing my wrist and kissing my palm.

"Trying to find the snooze button" I mumbled. He laughed and threw off the blanket. "Edwaaaard" I groaned, but he picked me up and carried me to the shower. He turned on the cold water and put me in, "Ahhhh Edward!" he laughed and turn the water to warm. He brought me a change of clothes and a towel then started for the door.

"Love, what would you like for breakfast?" I just ignored him, he chuckled and clothes the door. I peeled off my clothes and washed my hair.

After I was dressed and opened the door I could smell eggs and toast. I all but ran down the stairs to see Edward in the kitchen wearing a 'kiss the wife' apron of Esme's. I laughed and kissed Edward on the cheek.

"Smells good" I said picking up my plate. "Edward this is delicious, really" I said just as I finished my last bite. We grabbed our bags and coats and headed for school. The day went pretty fast and the final bell came around.

The drive home was fairly quiet but as soon as I got in the door Alice grabbed me up stairs for Bella Barbie.

"Come on we got to get you ready Bella!" 4 hours later Alice said I could go get dinner, which unfortunately didn't last long and Alice went back to work for another 2 hours. "There we go, all done!" Alice said and walked me to a mirror. I looked good. My skirt and silver shirt made me look hot as my hair hung loosely around my face.

"Wow. Thanks Al!" She said it was no big deal and rushed me to my truck.

"hurry or you'll be late!" she said closing the door to my truck.

The drive to Mikes was too short and I wasn't ready for this. The driveway was full so I parked on the side of the road. I could hear the music banging as I walked to the door. _Knock knock knock _no one answered. _Knock knock knock _still no answer so I pushed open the door. The scene before me looked like the Halloween party from the movie 'Mean Girls'. There was music blasting and people dancing with drinks in their hands.

"Hey Bella!" I was pulled out of my trance.

"Mike, hi, I thought you said it was only going to be a few people..." I said concerned. He just brushed it off and handed me a red cup, I sniffed it. "What's in this?" I asked.

"Relax Bella it's just cranberry and vodka." I took a sip. _Mmm_

"This is actually really good!" he nodded his head in agreement.

Before I knew it my cup was empty and I had another one in hand. Mike pulled me over to play a drinking game, which of course I lost at, and was really drunk really fast. I went to stand up but fell over because the room was spinning. Mike caught me, around the chest, with his hand on my boob.

"Mike," I said once we were standing up.

"Oh" he said and let me go, "Sorry" I just shrugged and looked at my phone. 12:34am

"Shoot" I said, "Edward is probably worried" _mmm Edward, so sexy, maybe we can have some fun when I get home_ I thought. I grabbed my purse and keys and started for my truck when a hand grabbed my arm.

"Bella, where ya go'n" he slurred drunkenly.

"Home" I said and kept going as he followed me out.

"Bella" he said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Mike I'm fine, look" I lifted my foot and fell a little. He laughed and shook his head.

I climbed in my truck and waved as I drove away. It was hard to drive on my side of the line, the car kept drifting over. "Stupid car" I mumbled. I saw the Cullen driveway and got really excited. I put the car in park and the door opened. "Edwarrrd!" I slurred ad he picked me up out of the car.

"I'm not Edward." Emmett laughed. I pouted. He carried me up the steps through the door and dropped me on the couch. I took a sip of my drink.

"Wait when did I get my hands on a bottle of... vodka?" I must have looked confused because Alice chipped in saying I had it during the game. I shrugged and took another swig.

"Bella!" Esme walked in. "I am very disappointed in you young lady. I told you to call when you were ready to come home! How could you be so-"

"She's not going to remember this in the morning mom, it's useless." Alice chipped in. _Thank goodness _she was killing my buzz. Edward came over and took the bottle out of my hand.

"I think that's enough Bella" he said pinching he bridge of his nose.

"Buu Ewarrrd" I tried to grab the bottle back but he threw it over his shoulder, Jasper caught it and brought it back to the kitchen.

I fell forward into Edward. _Hmm _I kissed his chest and made my way to his face to kiss his mouth. He kissed back, for a moment. Then he pulled away, picked me up and ran up the stairs. He let me down but held onto my waist as I swayed. I started toward the dresser and Edward looked at me funny but went to the bed, knowing he could still catch me if I fell. I used this to my advantage and slowly pulled off my shirt. When I looked over my shoulder Edward was completely still and his mouth was slightly open. I turned around,

"Ewwarrr tis not nice to strr" I slurred and tried to walk forward but stumbled. Edward was in front of me in a second holding my sides.

I reached up and kissed him, he kissed back. I smiled and pushed him back until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. I crawled on his lap, as gracefully as I could, and stared playing with the buttons on his shirt. As I undid the last button I pushed his shirt open. His hands traveled from my waits to my chest and he started massaging. I moaned and feeling brave I moved my hands to the button on his jeans and popped it. He froze. I looked up at him.

"Bella we can't," he said, "you're drunk and when I give you pleasure I want you to be able to remember it," as he lifted me off his lap and placed me where we were sitting. He walked over to get a shirt, my brain decided this was a good time to take my bra off. Edward turned around and groaned but walked over to me. "Arms up" he said and pulled a shirt over my body. He picked me up and placed me under the covers and crawled in beside me. I rolled over and kissed his forehead, then cheeks, down to his lips. I tried to crawl on top of him but he didn't let it go any further than kissing. I soon needed to breath and pulled away. Edward took the opportunity to put my back to his chest and wrap his arms around me. I heard my lullaby.

"Edwarrrrd, nooo" I said trying to cover his mouth but I got too tired and gave up. The last thing I heard was 'I love you Bella, goodnight.'

I woke up and the heavy black curtains were closed. I rolled over and my clock read 11:45am. I groaned and rolled into my pillow. Not even a minute later I felt Edward rubbing my back.

"Hey love," I just moaned and sat up. "Here these will help" he said and handed me Advil and water.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I took the pills and handed him the water which he set on the bedside table. "So," I looked at him, "what did I do?" he looked mad. Oh no.

"Well, you drove home, drunk, with a bottle of vodka in your hand." He said, his face tight. Oh. My. God. I can't believe I did that. "Then you tried to seduce me." he smirked, I blushed. He leaned in and kissed my nose. "I had to dress you because you didn't seem to want to keep your clothes on" he chuckled.

"Ugh" I groaned and hid my face. He chuckled and pulled me into his lap.

My stomach growled.

"Time for the human to have food." He said and carried me to the kitchen. Emmett was wearing a copper wig that looked like Edwards hair.

"Bella come here!" he said making kissy faces at me. I looked at Edward warily.

"Oh you also thought Emmett was me last night." I blushed my deepest shade of red yet and turned into Edwards' chest. Emmett's booming laughter filled the air. "Emmett, get out!" Edward said and then started to make my breakfast. As Emmett left he patted me on the head and chuckled. I just glared at him, making him laugh more. Frustrated I went to sit down and wait. Edward brought over pancakes, _mmm my new favorite hangover food!_ I moaned. "You like?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I love" I said. I turned to him, "Edward," I said, "don't let me get drunk again." You could just hear Emmett's laughter in the background.


End file.
